Onpu Segawa
Onpu Segawa is the idol witch apprentice who first appears near the middle-end of the first season. She began as an antagonist, or rival to them. But after spending time with Doremi and her friends she was slowly realizing she had been doing bad things with her magic and that manipulation wasn't the way to solve problems. At the end of the first season after helping Doremi, doing her final test with them, then being saved by them after she tries to save them from risk of turning into witch frogs and exposing witches. She befriends them as seen by the final episodes credits, and beginning in Sharp she officially joins the group. Onpu is voiced by Rumi Shishido. Personality Onpu is a very popular, cute, and well-known idol. Due to this however she is usually busy: Acting, modeling, singing, filming. She has her own radio show and important meetings to attend a lot of the time. She's so busy she rarely has time to sleep, which unfortuantly causes her problems during school, such as when she passed out during gym class or fell asleep in class. Onpu tends to miss things because of this also, and during Sharp she was shown to be very concerned about this. It was also what caused her to fight with Aiko, who in a sense claimed she was a bad mother to Hana, due to not being there. This caused Onpu to become secluded until the others realized she couldn't help it and Aiko went to see her. It makes her feel she's not as helpful as she should be but always makes up for it. Coming to the Maho-dou during the night to sing Hana-chan to sleep. Onpu is a talented girl, often compliments for being cute and talented. She's very calm to most things, rarely ever getting angry, but this indifference causes others to assume she just doesn't care or that she's rude. Onpu is also very blunt and can hurt peoples feelings unintentionally. But she's smart and does think before she acts, and hates it when people don't take things seriously. Such as when she scolded Tohru, who to her, made singing look like a joke. Onpu also has problems expressing her own self and sometimes bottles it up or just keeps it to herself while going into doubt. Such as during Dokkan when a new rival was coming. She seemed indifferent but clearly was concerned about her career. In Naisho she was doubting herself and questioned why she works so hard when someone else can easily replace her. Due to being friendly and charming, Onpu has made many friends and fans and even has fanclubs dedicated to her in school and other locations. Even older males seem to like the cute purple girl, for... obvious reasons. Everyone loves Onpu... Except for Tamaki. She's also very observant and smart, often seeing things before others would. As a ojamajo Soon after the Ojamajo had defeated Majoruka, Onpu came across her while at an idol camp and discovered the fact she was really a witch. Causing her to turn into a Witch frog. So in order to turn her back, Majoruka made Onpu become her apprentice. At first, Onpu knew she was rivals with Doremi and co. She claimed she would defeat them easily, and even proved how advanced she was despite acting friendly with them. Though clearly this was to lure them away in suspecting her until they saw her in witch garb during an audition. She enjoyed teasing them and was usually one step ahead until they put her final exam with the others. *'Transform: '''Pretty Witch Onpuchi! *'Spell: Pururun purun famifami faa! *Magical Stage: pururun purun, refreshingly! *'Patraine: '''Pururun Patraine! Onpu also wished to become a witch, in order to help her career and shortly became well known as an "Apprentice witch Prodegy" She reached the level 4 exam after only doing three previous ones with perfect marks and they allowed her to skip. Majoruka also made her a special charm allowing her to cast forbidden magic as much as she wanted. Onpu also learned the writing system of the witch world, which were shaped as music notes. At the end of the first season, she slowly began to reform over tim when she realized Doremi and the others really did care about her. Her yousei, Roro (often miss-pronounced as Lolo.) resembles Onpu and even has her unique eye style/shape. The yousei, much like Onpu is very cute and charming and enjoys playing games with the others. Such as during Sharp where she was seen playing table tennis with Dodo. When the other yousei seem to be causing trouble, or about to do something stupid she just sits back and watches. Roro is very helpful however. Its also worth noting that due to her appearence, Oyajide may prefer her over the other yousei, when the four of them had grown into their teenager stage and tried to please him so he would tell them what they needed to know, he really liked Roro but she tricked him by trading off with Mimi at the last second. Onpu's Crystal Ball, is purple in the shape of a slightly curved rain/tear drop. It vaguely resembles her ponytail, but may also reflect her personality. Her past As she grew up, Onpu was in her mothers shadow. Her mom pressed and gave her only the best in life to make sure she would succeed and not fail like she had when she was Onpu's age. Onpu was a very curious little girl and liked to explore the town. Which she could often be seen doing, climbing the pathway, climbing up to look in the telescope. Onpu even watched her past-self try to hop up and grab a fruit from a tree. She made it clear however that she wanted to become a idol when she grew up. Most likely this was her real dream however, as her mother didn't seem to try and push her until after she got noticed. Her family Onpu's mother, Miho Segawa grew up as a child idol much like Onpu did. But after she got into an accident on stage, the shock and embaressement led her to quit. Because of this, she is often haunted by the memory. Onpu's father, Tsuyoshi Segawa. Is a train conductor who is often away due to business. Onpu gets very sad if she misses the only time he can visit. And in the Naisho episode, the fact that she was blamed for breaking a classmates flute caused the entire evening to be ruined. Her love life Onpu has many fanboys, and few fangirls. Due to being cute, charming, and a popular girl. But she hasn't shown interest in any of them so far. Only the more common ones will be mentioned. (She has an entire herd of fanboys as seen in Dokkan when Hana-chan disguised herself and many animals as her. But only those who are seen/mentioned more then once will be listed here. Those who only show it once or twice will be listed on their own pages. Otherwise there would be too much space taken..) *Oyajide is an evil wizard with a massive crush/stalker-like obsession with Onpu. While he may be mean, or cause trouble for the group he's always very nice to Onpu. Even stopping to chat with her, or give her something. She's his one major weakness and Hazuki points out in Sharp. He listens to her radio shows and during a concert or work he tries to see her. Onpu and the others seem severly shocked by his attraction and surprisingly in fanon, people like to draw images of them together. *Tohru of the Flat 4 is Onpu's opposite and match of the group. He wants to be popular like she is but Onpu scolds him because he doesn't take it seriously. He thinks of Onpu as a rival, but Tohru also has feelings for her and joins her fanclub at the end of their Sharp episode. Since then, he's been seen very subtle-like flirting. But Onpu isn't amused. *In sharp, the boy of the week Doremi fell for flirted with Onpu. *Gouji Nakata a nerdy boy in their school who is great with Computers has a crush on Onpu and his episode near the end of the first season deals with this. *In fanon, Onpu is often paired up with Aiko or Momoko. But she has been paired with everyone, numerous times. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute, and Onpu often teases Doremi in a playful way. *Hazuki: Onpu and Hazuki are both calm, smart, mature Ojamajo. Due to this they agree on a lot of things. *Aiko: Onpu and Aiko are often seen together in the series and media. They get along very well and care for each other. In sharp they had an episode dedicated to their friendship and in Onpu's times of need she is usually the one to be there. *Momoko: At first Onpu hated Momoko due to offending her. But they became best friends once Momoko apologized and they often hang out together. Such as when Momoko was in New York and Onpu had been there filming, or when Onpu had a recording session she brought Momoko along. *Hana-chan: Onpu seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hana-chan and sings her to bed almost every single night. Hana-chan unfortuantly causes trouble, just trying to help Onpu however in two episodes of Dokkan. *Poppu: She thinks Pop is cute and way smarter then Doremi. She even let Poppu hang out with her in an episode of the first season and Pop seems to really care for Onpu. Magical Doremi Onpu is now called Ellie Craft. Her dub voice is somewhat the same in tone. High and calm, but cute and also snooty at first. While Onpu was charming and cunning, giving cheeky remarks. Ellie was rude and snobby, but in a "trying to make it sound nice but obviously its meant to be mean" tone. Her dub VA is a total mystery... Appearence Onpu is a light skinned Ojamajo with short, just to the shoulder hair. Wearing a small part of it as a side ponytail held with regular hairband. When its shown down, her hair is near chest length. She has three short, and very thin bangs with two big spiked parts framing her face. Her eyes are uniquely styled in both shape and coloring. Her eyes themselves are slightly darker purple. Onpu's first outfit during the first two seasons has a purple and green theme. She wears a loose mint green Tee-shirt under a thin strapped short light purple dress, a pair of dark purple knee length pants that end way above her knees, while her shoes are plain white and yellow. Normally her hair thing is light green, in witch form it turns purple (or white in Royal Patraine form). Onpu's second outfit remotely stayed the same. She kept her hair ornament and short pants the same. Her tennis shoes remained the same but lost the laces to resemble slip on tennis-shoes. The major difference is that her dress became a one piece, light purple, dress with pale yellow lining along the bottom and a very thin string and bow piece going around the center. As a model, Onpu was often seen in many unique outfits throughout the series. Her main bathing suit is a pale yellow bikini with thin purple circle markings all over it with a knot tied at the chest. One of her winter outfits is a puffy yellow jacket with a purple scarf and mittens, boots, and earmuffs some of the time. She has been seen in many outfits ranging from a ninja to a ballerina to tennis outfits. Many beach outfits and even cosplay, once she even wore a kangaroo costume but as it was Hana-chan who was in it. She was very embaressed by this. In every new concert Onpu gains a new outfit. For bed time Onpu wears a lilac pajama set with ruffles at the end of her pant legs and top. Golden music notes are seen around the end of the top. As a little girl she wore a light green dress with long sleeves and a ribbon at the center, with lilac shoes and Yellow ball shaped hair holders. Other/one-shot outfits Keep in mind that these outfits are in no particular order: *During one of the game intro's Onpu is seen wearing a pink tank/tube-top with an opened white, no sleeve jacket resembling a vest and a short white skirt with single pink lining around the top, and white boots/white long socks and shoes. *Another concert outfit consisted of a light blue body suit with no sleeves or legging and purple buttons going up the sides, a loose, opened hooded blue jacket, wrapped bracelets, and blue two-toned shoes with rolled down socks. *A dark blue and light blue crinkle-like jacket with a pink top underneath. *As a sheriff wearing a buttoned collar down red shirt, cowboy vest and pants, loose brown gloves and cowboy hat with gun holders at her waist. Instead of a gun she used her wand however. *A seafoam colored chinese top with golden earrings and a flower in her hair. *Pale pink ballerina costume *A dark purple-black, tight business woman outfit with a short skirt *a light pink victorian dress with parasol. *Pale blue-green overly big, long sleeved shirt and skirt with lilac shoes during the end of her second Naisho episode. *Her orange, pale yellow, and white princess garb in the super sentai show she's in with many pieces of golden jewelry. She pulls her hair back when wearing this. *She is seen signing a book/magazine with her on the cover wearing a big lilac robe with a loose pale yellow blanket/scarf around her shoulders. *A peach-like jacket and blanket/scarf in her lap during a filming role. *A very light colored lilac sleeveless dress. *A pink-red robe with chinese writing on it. *red ninja costume *A mardi-gra like dress used her magic to make. Its white with purple sparkles all over it. *Her boy appearence consist of dark tan skin, dark purple hair spiking out with a dark blue cap, yellow hoodie and khaki like pants/shorts. *Purple majo Ranger suit *Pink-red bikini *Snow White cosplay *Purple and white tennis outfit with a segment of orange at the chest. *Blue kimono with yellow ribbon *A side ways baseball cap with her normal attire. *An orange tanktop with a loose, tied at the top of shoulder yellow tanktop, and long green skirt with bracelets. *A lilac colored dress with puffed sleeves *Dark blue school uniform for a role. *A peach tee-shirt with overalls. *The schools baseball uniform *Schools swimsuit *Schools sport day attire * *Her devil costume consist of a short, slinky purple-black revealing dress, black bat wings, devil tail with red-pink heart shaped tip, and black heels. *A waitress/maid *Chinese princess in a movie role *Mouse costume *Her puppy form that is light brown with ruffled ears and tail, cute heart shaped collar and ponytail. *Her kitty form is purple with her ponytail, as are her fish, hamster, and bird forms. Quotes Trivia *''Onpu bares resemble to, and even acts like Sora from Doujin Works. '' *''Onpu's character theme is Musical/a Music Note. #''Her first name means "Music note".'' #''Her head is shaped like the a music note. '' #''She's a singer/idol. '' #''She can read the Majokai's writing system. Which consist of music notes.'' *''Onpu is the ojamajo who has had the most crushes and fan couples. Paired at least twice with everyone in fanon. Even with Yada-Kun and Akatsuki. '' *''Onpu has had her hair down twice. Once it was most likely a wig as it was longer and darker purple, but her hair would have to be down in order to make it fit right. The second time, despite fans thinking otherwise, It was her real hair.'' *''Onpu is the first ojamajo with unique eye style and coloring style. '' *''Onpu is the only witch who broke the forbidden magic rules more then once, but it was always the same one. Manipulating peoples feelings. '' *''Onpu arrived in Episode 35 of the first season. In said episode, her audition number is 35. This is only true in the original. In the english version, an episode was skipped, leading it to be episode 34. '' *''Despite fans and things counting her as the fourth Ojamajo. Onpu in reality is the fifth. As the real order by episodes is Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, THEN Onpu. '' *''Onpu shares resembles to Gash Bells!! Reira. Both girls look very much alike and are somewhat simular in personalities. They are both voiced by Rumi Shishido. '' *''Despite being a prodigy of the apprentices. After the first season she seems to have lost this title. BUT she's one of the only one's who's never made a bad spell. So its possible she's still one of the best and that it has just not come up. '' *''Onpu also shares resemblence to Arme, from Grand Chase. Both are purple theme girls and have similiar hair and eyes, Arme is also the Mage class, while Onpu is a witch. However, while Arme is childish, Onpu is the mature ojamajo. Both of the girls act super cutesy though. In terms of Onpu being a popular idol however. She is like Amy. Who is a pink themed idol who also sings and dances like Onpu. Both are extremely popular with the males.'' *''Onpu also bares a '''slight resemblence to the current incarnation of both Plum Pudding, and Raspberry Torte from Strawberry Shortcake. As she and Plum share appearences, while Onpu has a slightly simular personality to Raspberry. Both started out as Antagonist. '' *''Her name is often miss-spelled as O'm'''pu. *''Ironically, while Onpu is seen to be the only Ojamajo wearing devil costumes. Momoko is usually seen in Angel outfits, and also to note: 'Onpu is the only Ojamajo to get a special figurine based on a unique costume. This being her devil costume. '' Screenshots/Gallery '' Concert.png|Concert outfit 1 concert 2.png|concert 2 concert 3.png|concert 3 Western Onpu.png|Wyatt Onpu Onpu bathing suit.png|Onpu's bikini Onpu's hair down.png|Onpu's hair down Princess Onpu.png|Onpu is the princess of the popular televison show Onpu's signature.png|Onpu's personal signature Onpu on a billboard.png|Onpu's billboard from the final dokkan episode. First season Onpu.png|Flashback to the first season Sharp Onpu.png|Onpu during Magical stage patraine onpu.png|Onpu in royal patraine mode Motto Naisho.png Pattisier onpu.png|Onpu is ready to bake! Dokkan onpu.png|Onpu henshin Onpu(pop'n form).jpg|Pop'n Music styled Onpu FANMADE Carnival Onpu.jpg|FANMADE Sharp Onpu.jpg|FANMADE Motto Onpu.jpg|FANMADE Pattisier Onpu.jpg|FANMADE Dokkan Onpu.jpg|FANMADE Onpu from second game.png Onpu in a mini-game.png Dramatic.png '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Purple Category:Apprentice Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch